Chocolate for my Brain
by gotToluvAnime
Summary: What does messing with food do to Usagi? Oneshot. AU.. HarukaMichiru.. With Usagi... and all other senshis! It's a short fic


**A different kind of oneshot!! Just plain nonsense!!lol**

**No drama. No romance. Just plain nothing.**

**Warning: a complete utter nonsense.. As in... **

**This is a short one. **

**Here we go!!**

* * *

**"Chocolates for my Brain"**

* * *

All the senshis, inner and outer, are gathered inside Tenoh and Kaioh residence. Everyone are present in celebrating the 5 years of age of the princess of Saturn, Hotaru. Usagi and her other comrades, so are Setsuna and the birthday girl, are all gathered in the living room, where some are playing fun games and some are having a nice chat. Where are the other two outer senshis? 

Across the populated living room, is where the kitchen is located. There stood inside the two most beautiful senshis among the others as the two are on the process of making the cake for their daughter.

The aquamarine colored hair beauty blend the mixture of egg yolks and flour in a bowl, while the blond tries to get a can of milk to cooperate with her for the nth time.

"That it!!" the blond said aloud in frustration, as she dropped the can of milk on the marble tiled counter table. "I have enough of baking for this life time!"

"Ruka."

"Michi, I'm this close to using my senshi power against this grim can of milk!" lifting her hand up, point finger 6 centimeters apart from her thumb finger. "This close, Michi. This close!" gritting her teeth in anger.

"We promised Hotaru that we'll be the one to bake the cake for her birthday."

"Why can't we just ask Makoto's help?" the blond mumbled. Michiru only dropped the bowl in her hands and walked towards her lover.

"Cause Ruka, if we let Makoto help us then we can't enjoy the sweet sinful taste of baking." she said in a sensual voice as she walked around the blond, hands gently tracing the blond's skin

"Enlighten me." the blond smirk. The smaller woman only moved forward and kissed the blond passionately on the lips. Parting, Michiru licked the blond's ear and whispered seductively

"They say sweets increase your libido. Why won't we see it for ourselves?" stepping away from the blond and walked over to a pot full of chocolate frosting. Haruka watched her lover walking back to her with a finger full of chocolates.

Slowly, Michiru placed her finger in Haruka's mouth. Sucking the chocolate from the finger, Michiru released a soft sound of moan. The blond smiled as she heard the sound and carried Michiru up. The smaller woman only wrapped her legs around the waist of her lover and continuously moaned as the blond gave butterfly kisses all over Michiru's collarbone and down. The blond gently laid her on top of the table, slowly unbuttoning her lover's dress. With a handful of chocolate frosting, she smeared it all over the smaller woman's body.

"AAAAHHHH!!!" a woman shouted. The two outer senshi stopped and looked over at the woman shouting. _Usagi?! _They're eyes bulged in surprise as they saw all the senshi, mouth all agape, standing in front of them. Setsuna hurriedly covered her daughter's eyes, while Makoto covered Chibi-usa's, Amy hiding her blushed face behind her book, Minako staring intently and Rei covering her mouth. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!!!" the princess of moon shouted in anger, her finger pointing towards the almost half naked outer senshis.

"Uhm.." the blond uttered, forehead sweating in embarrassment. Michiru, on the other hand, hid behind Haruka, covering her almost exposed chest.

"You furtive and reticent senshi!!" Usagi said with open animosity for the two outer senshi. Eyes flaming with anger, arms crossed and a fast tapping foot.

"I'm sorr-..Wait, What?" Haruka and Michiru tried to apologized but sopped as soon as what Usagi had said processed in their minds. _Furtive and reticent? Did we hear it right?!!! Usagi and those words?!!!_

All the other senshis in the room looked shocked as soon as they heard their princess saying those words and turned their full attention to Usagi. All mouth hitting the ground and eyes as large as a ball. A miracle had bestowed upon their princess.

"Shame on you!! You're already eating the cake without us!!!" all senshi dropped on the floor, faces marked with the word 'EH?'

"Gomen?"replied the blond, completely unsure of what to reply.

"If sorries are accepted, then there would be in no need for policemen!!" eyebrows narrowed as she looked at the two in outrage and mouth pouting in utter displeasure. She walked toward the two senshi and furiously grabbed the bowl of chocolate frosting. She gave the two another glare before leaving the kitchen, stomping her feet. The other senshi followed Usagi back to the living room, since they all thought that seeing two women half naked is crossing the line of privacy.

"We should mess with food more often." Michiru said

"Why?"

"It makes her brain cells work." explained the smaller woman.

"I like the old Usagi better."

"Why?"

"because I can do this..." the blond kissed Michiru passionately on the lips while caressing the smaller woman's breast "...and still her clueless of what we're doing."

"Old Usagi is better." said in between kisses by Michiru. The both women went back to their 'baking' and the blond continued eating Michiru's cupcake.

**

* * *

**

**Usagi Parallel**

"And they thought I wouldn't catch them!!" Usagi said, mouth covered with chocolate as she slouched on the leather covered sofa, still in angry mood

"Nobody can escape the great senshi of moon!" Rei joked. Unfortunately, Usagi took it seriously. The blond proudly stood up from the sofa, chin up and right arm over her chest.

"Oh hail the moon princess! Oh hail the moon princess!" Usagi said seriously in a well modulated voice. Rei only rolled her eyes and ignored the moon princess' stunt.

* * *

**A/N: nonsense right? Hahaha!!! Thanks for reading!!**

**I'm starting to like Usagi.. So I did write a fic pairing Haruka and Usagi(Love at first feel)... but still Haruka and Michiru pairing are the best!!!**


End file.
